Romance en bulle de savon
by So.Bubule
Summary: Parce que tout le monde est stressé et qu'il faut bien évacuer, Parce qu'écrire une lettre peut être très compliqué. Parce que ce t-shirt a quelque chose d'irrésistible. Et que le printemps donne beaucoup d'idées. OS à l'eau de rose rating T borderline M.


**Romance en bulle de savon.**

C'était un mois de mars ordinaire à Poudlard. Le temps se réchauffait, les arbres du parc commençaient à fleurir, et les élèves cherchaient désormais tous les prétextes pour pouvoir sortir et profiter du soleil. Le seul point noir de ce début de printemps était très certainement l'abondance de devoirs. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années coulaient littéralement sous les parchemins et les livres théoriques étaient devenus pour la plupart des compagnons de chaque instant. Il n'était pas rare de voir des groupes d'élèves aux quatre coins du château étudier plus ou moins consciencieusement. La grande Salle, la bibliothèque, le parc, les salles communes, et même le cours de Divination étaient devenus des lieux de révisions ou de travail.

Dire que les élèves étaient stressés aurait été un doux euphémisme.

Les potions de mémoires coulaient à flots, certains élèves étaient passés maitres dans leur réalisation. Mais la plus à plaindre était surement Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière ne voyait pas un jour passer sans une visite pour calmer les nerfs d'une élève, ou pour donner un somnifère à un autre… Une fois elle dû s'occuper d'une dizaine de cinquièmes années qui avaient tous fait des malaises à cause de potions artisanales ratées. Les préfets avaient alors reçus pour ordre de confisquer toutes potions suspectes, soit celles crées par les élèves ou extérieurs à l'école.

Aussi un trafic s'était instauré à Poudlard. Rien de bien méchant. Il avait été convenu par les préfets en chef qui avaient proposé de ne pas confisquer toutes les potions. L'idée n'était pas de détourner les instructions de leur directeur, juste de contrôler la fabrication de ces aides mémoires et autres somnifères. Alors très vite les meilleurs élèves de potions de chaque maison s'étaient portés volontaires pour réaliser les breuvages qui allaient permettre à leurs camarades des garder un semblant de santé mentale jusqu'à la fin de examens.

Un mois de mars tout à fait ordinaire en somme.

Un parchemin sur les genoux et une plume dans la main droite, Lily Evans, assise aux pieds d'un des arbres qui longeaient le Lac, réfléchissait.

Que pouvait-elle raconter à ses parents de sa vie à Poudlard ? Ils savaient déjà tout. Ou les parties les plus importantes et les plus abordables du tout.

Ils savaient que les examens étaient stressants. Mais ne pouvaient pas découvrir que leur fille fournissait à la moitié de sa promotion des potions en tout genre…

Ils savaient qu'elle attendait les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avec impatience. Mais ignoraient qu'elle ne se gênait pas de s'y rendre clandestinement tous les week-ends…

Ils savaient que les Gryffondor étaient de grands supporters de leur équipe de Quidditch. Mais ne se doutaient pas que chaque victoire était couronnée d'une fête très arrosée à laquelle Lily participait activement…

Ils savaient qu'elle sortait avec James depuis novembre. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils apprennent qu'elle n'était plus vierge depuis décembre…

Lily soupira. Elle pencha sa plume sur le papier et écrivît très délicatement : _Cher Papa, Chère Maman… _

Puis plus rien. La panne d'inspiration. Elle releva la tête et reprit son observation du Lac. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle ne leur avait pas écrit. Et là elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait leur raconter. Ses parents s'imaginaient qu'elle faisait des choses extraordinaires, certes c'était vrai, mais pour elle le bizarre était devenu commun. Elle se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient devenus différents. C'était surement le sort de tous les sorciers descendants de familles Moldues, un jour ou l'autre ils devaient changés radicalement de monde. Et quel monde ! Des attaques de plus en plus fréquentes contre les gens comme elle, et cette guerre qui se préparait. Des choses qu'il était impossible de rebeller à ses parents.

Elle reporta son attention sur son parchemin, et observa une ombre se dessiner sur le papier. Elle tourna la tête pour voir son petit ami appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, qui l'observait avec un sourire.

« Tu es derrière moi depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez pour voir que tu es dans le vague. »

« J'écris une lettre à mes parents. »

« Oh… »

Il avança de quelques pas et fit tomber son balai dans l'herbe prés d'elle. Elle l'observa retirer sa cape qui tomba aussi sur le sol. Il portait encore sa tenue de Quidditch, son t-shirt rouge vif le dessinait parfaitement. Elle aimait ce t-shirt, il était confortable pour dormir, et secrètement elle adorait voir les regards des filles braqués sur le "POTTER" doré dans son dos quand elle arrivait dans la salle commune le matin. Il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait ça sexy de la voir dans ce vêtement, mais là tout de suite c'était lui qui était irrésistible.

« Comment était l'entrainement ? »

Il s'assit à ses cotés et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Ils s'observèrent un moment, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Productif. Le match de demain sera exceptionnel. »

« Ce serait bien de gagner avant de quitter l'école. » dit-elle en reportant son regard sur le Lac.

Il fit de même, « on gagnera. »

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, plaçant sa tête sur son torse, sous son menton. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Lui gardait le sourire, tout en observant silencieusement le Lac. C'était tellement calme, simple.

Le bonheur.

« Tu pues. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se redressa légèrement et lui lança un regard accusateur. Il rit doucement.

« Je préfère la salle de bain des préfets aux vestiaires. » il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres « surtout si tu y es avec moi. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est une proposition si je comprends bien. »

Il se contenta de l'embrasser. Oui, c'était bien une proposition. Elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, et se colla complètement à lui. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, et remonta lentement son chemisier avec ses pouces. A son tour elle fit glisser une de ses main sur sa nuque puis à l'intérieur de son t-shirt pour l'arrêter dans son dos entre ses omoplates et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il sortit enfin son chemisier de sa jupe et quitta sa bouche pour goutter à son cou et remonter sur son oreille. Lily ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, les yeux fermés, agrippant fermement ses cheveux. Elle sentit une de ses mains passer sous son chemisier remontant sur ses côtes, et l'autre glisser sous sa jupe et remonter, remonter, doucement, tortueusement… Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il passa sa langue derrière son oreille et se cambra. Il sourit dans son cou satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait puis lui déposa une série de baiser jusqu'à l'encolure de son chemisier. Une de ses mains traça les contours de son soutien-gorge pour jouer avec l'attache du sous vêtement dans son dos, et son autre main, glissa lentement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse dans une caresse légère.

Il la rendait folle. Il le savait, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos alors qu'il passa une dernière fois sa langue sur le suçon qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle sentit son pouce s'arrêter sur la dentelle de sa culotte et son autre main revenir sur sa poitrine jusque sous son sein droit. Il ne ferait rien de plus, il voulait juste s'amuser sur cette pelouse, lui donner envie, terriblement envie, lui montrer un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait dans cette salle de bain des préfets.

Elle gémît rien qu'a cette pensée et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait le regard brillant, assoiffé. Elle libéra ses cheveux et lui souleva ses lunettes en lui caressant le visage. Il lui sourit et elle se sentit fondre, comment faisait-il pour être aussi craquant ? Elle approcha sa bouche de ses lèvres entrouvertes et les effleura, puis y passa sa langue délicatement avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. C'était à son tour de s'amuser. Elle retira sa main de son t-shirt tout en griffant légèrement son dos et il soupira. Elle dessina du bout des doigts les muscles de son torse à travers le coton de son vêtement et les sentit se tendre. Il se retint de passer ses doigts sous son soutien-gorge, et tenta de l'embrasser mais elle recula pour l'en empêcher. Il fronça les sourcils et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son incompréhension. Toujours avec énormément de délicatesse elle passa les doigts sur le cordon de son pantalon d'entrainement puis les glissa sous son t-shirt et caressa sa peau. Elle savait comment lui faire perdre la tête, tout autant que lui. Il grogna de frustration et pencha son visage sur le sien pour l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête. Ses mains continuaient leurs caresses et elle l'entendit soupirer dans son cou. Il décida de reprendre les rênes de leur jeu. Si elle ne voulait pas lui céder ses lèvres, sans le vouloir elle lui avait offert tout le reste. Il traça l'arc de son oreille avec son nez et entreprit de lui mordiller le lobe. C'était son point faible, elle ne résistait jamais très longtemps quand il l'embrassait à cet endroit, et il était devenu très doué pour la faire craquer.

« James… »

« Hum ? »

Elle perdait pied. Ses lèvres, sa langue, sa respiration. Il l'enivrait. Elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que ses mains reprennent leur exploration.

« James… » répéta-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Il étouffa un rire, il avait gagné. Il passa sa langue derrière son oreille puis déposa plusieurs baisers le long de la courbe de son cou.

« James. »

Elle tourna la tête et il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa doucement. Il s'écarta à peine et l'entendit lui murmurer.

« Aide-moi à écrire ma lettre. »

Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Quoi ? »

« La lettre pour mes parents. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il avait surement mal entendu.

« Lily, je pourrais te faire l'amour là maintenant et tu me parle de tes parents ? »

Elle rougit, forcement, parce qu'il avait raison, quel genre de fille pouvait réfléchir dans sa position. Elle ne réfléchissait pas d'habitude…

« Mais ça fait des semaines que je ne leur ai pas donner de nouvelles. »

« Et ça fait des jours qu'on a rien fait ! »

Elle retira ses mains de sous son t-shirt, fronça les sourcils et lui lança le regard qui lui disait que s'il ne trouvait pas une porte de sortie, il ne la toucherait plus avant bien longtemps.

« D'accord mauvais argument, je retire. Mais Lily, on était bien, on peut reprendre où on en était et puis on verra le reste après ? »

Mais Lily était résolue, têtue, et même si on fond d'elle une petite voix lui hurlait de se jeter sur James elle était décidé à faire ce pourquoi elle était venu ici sous cet arbre devant le Lac.

« Plus vite on écrit cette lettre plus vite tu iras te laver. »

Cela semblait être un bon compromis et de toute façon elle ne le laisserait pas argumenter.

A contre cœur, il retira sa main de sous son chemisier dans une dernière caresse, saisit le parchemin et la plume posés dans l'herbe et les lui tendit. Son autre main quitta sa cuisse et prit place sur sa taille. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle s'assit entre ses jambes, cala sa tête sous son menton et ramena ses genoux à elle pour donner un appui à son parchemin. Il soupira bruyamment lorsque qu'il vit la première phrase.

« Très bon début… »

« Que pourrais-je leur dire ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants puis lui lança d'un ton enjoué :

« Cher Papa, chère Maman, il fait beau, tout va bien, je suis débordée de travail. A dans quarte mois. Je vous aime. Lily. On y va ?»

Elle tourna pour lui lancer un regard sévère mais devant son visage radieux elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Sois sérieux. »

Il lui vola un baiser et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle soupira et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa page blanche. Sa plume tourna quelques instants dans sa main puis elle écrivit :

_Je suis désolée de ne vous écrire que maintenant, les examens me prennent tout mon temps, mais je pense à vous à chaque instant…_

« Même quand tu ne devrais pas… » marmonna James dans ses cheveux.

_Je vais très bien, et j'espère que vous aussi. _

« Hum, dis leur que tu passe tout ton temps avec ton merveilleux petit ami qui se fait une joie de te combler lorsque tu l'y autorise… »

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude tout en riant. Il fit mine d'avoir mal et porta sa main droite à ses cotes.

_Merci pour le cadeau que vous m'avez envoyé, le livre était passionnant et le pendentif est magnifique._

« Quoi tu ne les avait pas remercié depuis ton anniversaire ? »

« J'ai été distraite. » répondit-elle gênée.

Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles il écarta ses cheveux de son cou et embrassa sa nuque. Sa main gauche dessinait des cercles sur son ventre à travers son chemisier et son autre main glissa le long de sa jambe pour s'arrêter sur l'élastique de sa chaussette longue juste sous son genou.

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, les examens approchent, je n'ai plus une seule minutes pour moi…Entre les révisions et mes devoirs de préfète-en-chef, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !_

Elle sentit ses doigts jouer avec le dernier bouton de son chemisier, le défaire et sa main entra à nouveau en contact avec sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer lorsque qu'elle sentit ses lèvres descendre dans le creux de son cou. Le faisait-il exprès ?

_Heureusement James m'aide énormément, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir sans lui._

« Tu veux leur raconter de quelle manière je t'aide ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser une énième fois cette partie si sensible.

Elle soupira, jamais elle n'arrivera à finir cette foutue lettre, il allait la torturer encore et encore…

_Il vous passe le bonjour justement._

Bien, que leur dire d'autre ? Lily releva sa plume et essaya de trouver l'inspiration dans la contemplation du Lac, même si cette méthode n'avait pas du tout marché auparavant. Mais c'était sans compter sur le petit ami en rut derrière elle. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait déjà jeté son parchemin dans le Lac, lui aurait retiré ses vêtements, l'aurait plaqué contre cet arbre et ils seraient ent-…

Concentration Lily ! Concentration !

Elle prit une grande bouffé d'air et expira longuement… Hors de question de plier.

_Ici tout le monde est très stressé, et j'avoue que moi aussi… L'infirmière est débordée, beaucoup de filles font des crises de panique. Les professeurs ne nous épargnent pas, je n'ai jamais eu autant de devoirs depuis la rentrée ! Aussi je ne pense pas rentré pour les vacances de Pâques…_

« Hum intéressant... » souffla James alors que sa main faisait descendre sa chaussette pour ensuite caresser son mollet avec son index.

… _je pourrais ainsi profiter de la bibliothèque tous les jours…_

« L'allée de Divination. »

… _et je pourrais demander conseil à mes professeurs en cas de besoin._

« Le bureau de McGonagall. »

Il défît un autre bouton de son vêtement et remonta lentement sa main vers sa poitrine. La vibration de sa voix la déconcentrait plus que le reste de ses gestes, ou le sens de ses mots. Il était si près d'elle et à la fois trop loin de sa bouche… Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Elle devait avouer que malgré tous ses efforts pour la distraire, elle avait réussit à écrire bien plus que lorsqu'elle était seule, aussi elle releva le parchemin de ses genoux et le relut pour ignorer les lèvres de James toujours collées à sa nuque. C'était déjà un bon début…

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'année est bientôt terminée… Le Château va me manquer…_

_J'ai eu une réponse du Ministère pour intégrer une formation en Potion expérimentale dès septembre à Londres. Alice m'a proposé de me prêter son appartement pendant qu'elle même sera en formation pour devenir Auror, je vous en ai déjà parlé. James aussi va suivre cette formation, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à vivre toute seule…_

« Je n'ai pas encore accepté la proposition d'Edimbourg tu sais. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et la regardait écrire dans un semblant de sagesse. Ses mains continuaient toujours de jouer avec ses sens néanmoins.

« Tu devrais James, c'est ton rêve de devenir Auror. »

« C'était le rêve de mon père. Et puis il y a d'autres écoles plus prés de Londres. »

« Mais c'est la meilleure école James. Ne laisse passer ce genre d'opportunité, tu le regretteras sinon. »

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants. Ils savaient tout deux que ce qu'ils vivaient au Château était une bulle qui éclaterait très certainement lorsque l'année sera terminée. Tout était possible à Poudlard, ils étaient à l'abri des responsabilités, des disparitions, des attentats, des meurtres, de la souffrance. Dehors plus rien n'était sûr, alors tout deux devaient se rattacher le plus possible au concret, au palpable. Par tous les moyens.

« Accepte s'il te plait. » murmura-t-elle.

Il n'était plus temps de réfléchir, et il fallait qu'il, qu'elle le comprenne. Grandir vite, se battre, vivre et être heureux le plus possible. Il comprit qu'elle avait raison, une fois de plus, dans son regard, dans ses yeux remplis d'espoirs et de résignation à la fois. C'est pour ses yeux et tout ce qu'ils renfermaient qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Il accepterait de partir des mois dans la campagne écossaise parce que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui, qu'il fallait qu'il pense à lui, pour mieux penser à elle.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le sien. Sa plume tomba au sol et elle passa sa main dans son cou. Lentement leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, sans jeu de séduction ou de dominance. C'était pour ces moments qu'ils voulaient y croire, pour que d'autres étudiants puissent faire comme eux, s'aimer sous un arbre au bord du Lac un après midi de mars.

Puis soudainement elle s'écarta. Pourquoi vouloir faire compliqué? Il était là, elle le désirait, pourquoi s'obstiner à attendre, à écrire ? Elle prit sa plume, son parchemin, son sac et se releva. James la regarda sans comprendre lorsqu'elle fourra le morceau de papier dans une poche de sa cape et qu'elle remonta sa chaussette jusqu'en haut de son mollet. Puis elle boutonna rapidement son haut et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta toujours aussi perdu par le comportement de sa belle et se remit sur pied.

« J'ai envie de prendre un bain. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle se détourna et commença à marcher vers le Château en prenant soin de rouler les hanches. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Lily, sa Lily lui faisait des avances ? Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais James savait que ce n'était pas le genre d'instant que l'on laisse filer.

« Oh et je dois passer à la bibliothèque. » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Il sourit, se passa la main dans les cheveux et ramassa sa cape et son balai avant de la rejoindre en courant. Arrivé à sa hauteur il passa un bras sur ses épaules et ils franchirent les portes du Hall cotes à cotes.

« C'est une proposition si je comprends bien ? »

« Non, la vraie proposition c'est ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre toi, moi, et le bureau de McGonagall. » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il éclata d'un rire franc et plusieurs élèves se retournèrent sur lui sans comprendre ce qui pouvait le rendre si hilare. Ils montèrent les différents escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'aime tant la salle de bain des préfets ? »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Parce que personne ne peut entendre quand tu cr-… »

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'un groupe de troisièmes années passaient prés d'eux dans le couloir.

« James ! »

Il lui saisit le poignet et embrassa sa main, elle avait les joues rouges, et les yeux brillants. Ils étaient arrivés au portrait des petites baigneuses, à la salle de bain des préfets. Il murmura le mot de passe pour faire quitter les personnages de la toile, souleva le tableau et la guida sous la voute dessinée dans le mur. Il posa une main dans sur le bas de son dos et lui chuchota quelque chose qui la fit rire.

Alors que le tableau redescendait pour fermer l'entré de la salle de bain, on put apercevoir Lily saisir la cravate de James, et il souleva sa jambe pour l'accrocher à sa taille…

Mais la toile reprit sa place, se verrouilla, coupant les deux étudiants du reste de Poudlard, les enfermant dans leur bulle fine et fragile telle une bulle de savon.

* * *

><p>Hellow les jeunes! Encore une fois merci pour vos favs, reviews et toussa...<p>

Que dire de ce texte, bof pas grand chose, c'est une petite pause, un fuck lancé contre les révisions... J'en ai marre des partiels vicieux... Bref je suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat, mais je vois pas comment le changer, et puis je voulais m'essayer à quelque chose de plus "physical" huhu... N'empêche je m'étonne toujours de voir à quel point je peut raconter des trucs rose bonbon... En espérant que ça vous a plut!

Kisses guyz!


End file.
